


Dearly Beloved/Departed

by Timeless A-Peel (timelessapeel)



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessapeel/pseuds/Timeless%20A-Peel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the original 1960s series. Marty reflects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved/Departed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased), nor the characters of Jeff Randall, Marty Hopkirk, and Jeannie Hopkirk. They belong to ITC/ITV, from the mind of Dennis Spooner. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Author's Note: A few years back, I wrote several drabbles based on various TV series. For the uninitiated, a drabble is a story consisting of 100 words in addtion to the title, which can consist of no more than 4 words. This is actually tougher than you'd think, but I thought I'd give it a try regardless, and one of the series I tackled was the original sixties version of Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased). I haven't written for the series before or since, but I thought I'd post this small effort as I'm rather fond of it. I hope you enjoy it, too.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some nights Marty wandered, but ghosts didn't shed their routines with the mortal coil. Tonight Marty sought refuge in his own bed.

Jean slept peacefully, and Marty lay pretending she knew he was there. Like when he was alive, and he used to lie awake worrying. Now he worried for her happiness. She'd always had chemistry with Jeff, even before he died. Marty had to let her go. It would be hard, but other than himself, Jeff would take the best care of Jeannie, and he'd make her happy. Marty couldn't ask for more than that.

Except a mortal coil.


End file.
